What Shall I Call This Love (ON HOLD)
by 0o0-Happy-Dagger-0o0
Summary: Sometimes the last person you'd want to live with, is the only person you cannot live without. An intense love-hate relationship between two individuals that have haunting pasts.They cannot live without each other, yet can't tolerate each other. Two star crossed lovers trying to find their way around. Can they get their happy ending? FAX! Rated T. You know you wanna read it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I am back with another story. Hopefully you all enjoy this one. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum ride or its characters.**

**Claimers: I only own the plot**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

52 year old Anne Walker shouted orders to everyone as she ran around the house like a mad woman. "WHY ON EARTH IS THE FOOD NOT READY!? ITS MY BROTHER'S ELDER DAUGHTER'S WEDDING! HOW CAN YOU GUYS BE SO CARELESS!?". Anne Walker screamed on top of her lungs.

Valencia Martinez Batchelder walked out on to the yard of her house to see what the noise was. She saw her husbands elder sister out on the yard screaming commands . Valencia walked towards Anne and placed her hand on Anne's shoulder in comforting way. "Anne, you need to rest, me and Jeb will handle everything, calm down". Valencia requested Anne.

Anne shook her head and said "Nope, its my dear Ella's wedding, things have to be perfect". "Fine, but at least calm down a bit". Valencia suggested as she walked off back into the house sighing.

* * *

**Time Skip To Engagement Night**

25 year old Ella Martinez Batchelder now Ella Hernandez sits on a chair wearing white silky wedding `dress as she stares into the mirror. Maximum Martinez Batchelder hangs up on her phone and turns to her sister and says "Ella, Mark isn't picking up the phone". Tears prickled at the back of Ella's eyes as she got up and walked towards the window.

In a way Ella was happy that her fiancée wasn't picking up the phone. She didn't want to be married with a man who abused her,raped her and is forcing her to get married to him. Ella wished that she could tell someone,especially her sister. She knew Max would understand, Max would always help her out of this. However, she couldn't risk Max's life. Mark had warned Ella if she would tell anyone, he would kill them.

Max saw the tears in Ella's eyes and misunderstood it for the grief of her boyfriend not arriving to their wedding night. "Don't worry Els, I will go talk to Mark". Max promised Ella. Ella nodded and wiped her tears away.

Max takes Ella outside onto the yard for the engagement. Jeb Batchelder walks in front of his elder daughter and hugs her tight and kisses her forehead. Anne questions Ella about Mark. Max, noticing Ella's discomfort and hesitation answered for her. "He's car broke down so he's late".

Max signalled to Ella that she was leaving once Ella was seated down next Jeb and the empty seat which was Marks.

Ella looked up anxious to see where Max was. On the balcony was Max in a one shoulder floor length chiffon ruffles dress. dress with her black converse. Max climbs down her balcony and jumps off. She sprints out of sight.

* * *

"Jeb, how is your Pharmacy business going? ". Jeb and Valencia stiffen at Anne's question. "No, infact its gotten worse, we are using all our money on Ella's engagement. We will have to shut down our pharmacy and vet clinic".

* * *

24 year old Max rides on her motorbike on the roads as guys whistle at her. She shoots them the bird and speeds up. Ignoring the stares she is getting, Max continues riding.

Max turns to the right where she hears a little girl giggling. The young girl asks why Max is wearing a dress with sneakers and where she is going. "I have to get to play, I am the princess thats why I am wearing a dress". Max replies, cooking up a lie on the spot.

"Where's your prince?". The little girl questions.

Max looks up into the sky where she sees a helicopter in the sky. **(A/N: Giggles)**

* * *

A huge authentic palace stands in the middle of a green middle. The exterior of it looked old yet so breath taking. People with microphones and cameras stand outside. A board stands near it saying : Golden Palace.

A helicopter lands in front of the palace causing wind to pick up the leaves and throw them around.

" Fang Ride, the owner of The Black Wings which is the best computer and laptop brand today, has finally arrived in America.".

25 year old Fang Ride walks out of his helicopter, in his black jeans, and black dress shirt. He shrugs his black leather jacket, and takes his sunglasses off. His black sneakers destroy the green grass as he steps on to them.

"Does the famous Fang Ride share an old relationship with The Golden Palace?". A reporter speaks into the camera.

Hearing the reporter's question Fang stiffens as his body goes rigid. A memory comes flooding back to him .

***Flashback***

_A young girl is seated on a chair in her wedding gown. The white dress flows down her body, tightening at her hips. Showing of her curves. Her black curly hair frames her slightly tanned face. Her large brown eyes twinkle with happiness, as she stares into the mirror. Her bedroom door is left open, opening to the hallway. A young boy laughs at his elder sister while she blushes. The brides ecstatic face soon turns into horror as a older woman runs through the hallways of the palace. The young boy screams in horror "MOM!". _

***End Of Flashback***

Fang is snapped back to the present as he sits on one of the many balcony's of The Golden Palace. Birds soar in the sky, the winds brushing their wings. A man, known as Mr. Jannsen sits opposite of Fang talking about a deal. Fang listens carefully, as he balances his options mentally. Another man named Robert stands there taking everything in, he looks at Fang slightly smirking.

Robert nods agreeing with Mr. Jannsen. Fang turns to his assistant, Ryan, who brings forth a silver case. On opening it Mr. Jannsen becomes silent as Fang's face turns impassive, not letting any emotion seep through.

Jannsen begins chuckling, "It is way more, then needed". says Mr. Jannsen. Hearing this Fang turns the case to Robert and pushes it towards him.

Mr. Jannsen says "The case was meant to come to me, maybe you have forgotten how to choose your targets, Ride".

This aggravates Fang. Fang abruptly stands up and slams his hands onto the table and snarls "Fang Nicholas Ride, never misses his target, money isn't my hobby, but my business".

Fang puts his sunglasses on and walks off leaving Robert and Jannsen talking. "This is why I sold The Golden Palace to Fang Nicholas Ride". Says Robert.

* * *

Max pushes through cars as she drives on her bike.

_Either way we need to be happy,_

_Tell me is this thing on,_

_How do I keep you into me into me,_

_Without faking it too._

Max's phone starts ringing displaying Ella's name on her smartphones screen. Max receives the call.

A frantic Ella asks "Have you to talked to Mark yet?". "No, still on the road nearly there, don't call me, my fucking phones battery is about to die. Damn Smart phones". Max responded.

Max hangs up on Ella telling her to take a chill pill.

* * *

Fang strides in the hallways of The Golden Palace as Jannsen runs behind him pleading for forgiveness. "I am sorry, we will try this deal again, I have strict rules". "Rules are for fools, in papers money is everything, ". Fang retorts.

"Isn't that right, _Uncle_". Fang says emphasising on Uncle.

***Start Of Flashback***

_Jannsen throws a bag outside The Golden Palace with a young boy with shaggy black hair and a girl with black curly hair. "Where will we stay Jannsen Uncle?". Questions the young girl as her big brown eyes fill up with tears. "I don't care where you stay now, but there is no place for you orphans in here any more. I am strict on my rules". Says Jannsen as he walks off leaving the two kids out on the road alone...and homeless._

***End Of Flashback***

Jannsen takes in Fang's shaggy black hair, his lean muscled tall body. Fang's dark brown eyes that look like black. "Nicholas Jannsen?". Asks Jannsen as his eyes widen.

"I changed my name when I got kicked out of here. Now, I am Fang Ride". Fang replies as he puts his sunglasses on and walks off leaving a confused and amazed Jannsen behind.

**Time Skip**

"Tonight's fashion show is brought to you by Black Wings and Fang Ride". Announces the host.

Fang sits down on a chair in the front row giving him the clear view of the ramp walk. A petite figure in a _ dress sits down next Fang. "Hey Nudge". Fang greeted his elder sister. "So, you bought The Golden Palace huh?". Questioned the Nudge not even greeting Fang back. That was least Fang had ever heard Nudge say. Fang nodded at Nudges question.

* * *

Max arrives at The Golden Palace and runs in through the entrance.

Max rushes inside and finds a guy reciting poetry. Max looks at him like he is some alien. She asks the poet where she can find Designer Mark. However the poet doesn't reply due to he is busy reciting his poems. Max runs of into the right side hoping for the best. "Go to the left and then left turn". Directs the poet but then realises that Max has already run off.

Max stops when she sees three different ways. She runs into a random hallway hoping for the best.

* * *

***Fashion Show***

Fang sits on the chairs bored as ever. The only reason he had sponsored this Fashion show was because of the location.

* * *

Max walks into the dressing room of the Fashion Show and looks around frantically. The designers mistake her for a model. The designer scolds her for not being dressed properly.

Before Max can say anything they pull her hair out and straighten it. They take her converse off and put on some 3 inch heels. They push her out on to the cat walk making her stumble.

Max freezes on her spot as she doesn't know what to do. She was no model, she didn't know where to go. People start whispering because Max isn't walking.

One of the models thinking that Max has forgotten her pose and leads Max to the front.

Fang stands up from his seat making eye contact with Max. As their eyes meet Max can't help but shiver.

Max senses trouble as she tries to turn around and run off. Keyword: Tries.

Tripping on her heels Max falls right into Fangs arms. Max closes her eyes tight as if she will fall on top of the floor and hurt her self. She tightens her grip around Fang's neck.

Fang senses Max's fear and holds her more firmly.

* * *

**So how was it my lovelies?**

**Hopefully you guys like it.**

**The outfits will soon be on my profile, so hold your shoes.**

**Review and tell me if you like it or if you don't like it :) **

**R'n'R**

**Chapter Contest: **

**Name a book written by this author:**

**Sarah Dessen**

**Winner gets a shout out, and a message that will be written in the chapter. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! Readers! Hows it going? Lol. I am back with another chapter. Thanks to everyone that reviewed/followed. :D **

**Faxlastsforever gave the right answer: Lock And Key by Sarah Dessen . Purplepeyton - That Summer. ****AvLav - Lock And Key**

**MusicAnonymous - This Lullaby. CakeIsAGoodFriend (Squeals) - The Truth About Forever. **

**Everyone please to check out my other story: The Darlings In Love: s/8986941/1/The-Darlings-In-Love**

**Reply To Guest Reviews:**

Guest: OMG! Thanks so much for reviewing. Glad you love it that much. :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or its Characters.**

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

Max stares into Fang's black eyes. Fang holds the girl in his firmly until he realises what he is doing. He lets her go rudely and shoots daggers with his eyes.

Guards grab onto Max's arm and drag her along. Yeah, she has awesome fighting skills, but we're forgetting, there are about 3 or 4 body builder guards there.

"Make sure the photos with her aren't in the papers or news". Fang instructs before walking off.

Her eyes widen when she realises she has to talk to Mark before its too late.

* * *

People whisper around Ella making her self conscious.

They just needed a new thing to talk about, Ella thought bitterly. Everyone had started noticing Max's absence. People had questioned it but they never got an answer. And now, that was the new hot gossip.

Anne Walker looks around worriedly. She spots her niece who looked on the verge of tears. Anne came and sat down next to Ella. "You okay, hun?", Anne asked with a concern look on her face.

* * *

"COME ON, I HAVE TO TALK TO MARK! YOU DOUCHE BAGS! GOD! THIS IS IMPORTANT!". Max screamed at the top of her lungs, as she banged on the door of the room she locked in. "Fucking Retards", Max cursed.

"GOSH! I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING! JUST LET ME GO! I HAVE TO MEET SOMEONE! IMPORTANT!". Max yelled more, her voice ringing in the room she was abandoned in.

"I wan't to know, who it was that ordered her to ruin the Fashion Show that I, Fang Ride sponsored". Fang instructed his employees.

"How long have you been a model?", a guard comes into the same room as Max, and asks her.  
"What? Me? Model? Are you kidding me?". Max says before cracking up in laughter as she hits the ground, rolling around in hysterics. Yeah, I know very attractive.

The guards look at her if she is some runaway from a mental hospital.

"Who paid you to ruin our show?", The guards asked her robotically.

"WHAT!? I NEVER GOT PAID TO DO THIS! I came here to meet Mark Hernandez, My sister is supposed to get engaged to him tonight, but he hasn't arrived". Max screamed back at them, loosing her temper now. An angry Max isn't someone who you want to be around.

The guards now looked at her hysterically.

The security guards leave closing the door behind them. Max looks around for any source of escape. Any hope.

"Sir, she isn't revealing anything". The security guard informs Fang.

Fang is infuriated by this and tells his employees that he will do this his way now.

"Release Her". Fang orders. Everyone looks at him shocked. "Release her, and go home".

One of the guards open the door and leave along with the employees.

Max looks around the room impatiently, she hears a small creak of a door opening. Turning around she sees the door open. She stands there for a moment displaying her options. 'Cause it could be a trap. Max runs through the door, her dress and heels slowing her down. The room was huge so by the time she got to the door her heels broke underneath her as she tripped again.

Once again the same pair of strong arms caught her. Her eyes locked with his making the world around her blur.

"Who sent you here?". Fang questions Max. Max shrieks in exasperations and yells at him "DUDE! DON'T YOU FUCKING GET IT!? NO ONE SENT ME HERE! I CAME HERE LOOKING FOR MARK HERNANDEZ! BUT THAT WEIRD POET GAVE ME THE WRONG DIRECTIONS!".

" . . . . .You?". He asked once again grinding his teeth as he was getting angry.

"I HAVE TO GO! FUCK YOU AND YOUR STUPID SLUTTY CAT WALK! NO ONE SENT ME HERE! NO ONE PAID ME! HECK!IF SOMEONE PAID ME A MILLION BUCKS, I STILL WOULDN'T HAVE COME HERE TO KICK YOUR ASS! IF I DON'T GO NOW! MY SISTER'S WEDDING WILL BREAK OFF!". Max yelled at him once again.

Fang was taken aback from her outburst once again.

"I don't care, it probably doesn't matter for girls like you, since another guy comes when another leaves". He insulted her.

The ice and coldness made Max tremble.

"How would you feel if your sister's marriage was about to break off?". Max questioned him, rage in her voice as she asked him to put himself in her shoes.

Fangs face softens, as the look of fury disappears. There is something in Fang's eyes that Max doesn't catch. His grip on her wrist loosens as he just stares at her.

Seeing his grip loosen Max runs away...

* * *

Whispers ran around in the dark about Mark not arriving. Ella could hear people gossiping that Max was missing. She wanted to shut people up so bad.

Ella watches from a distance as Anne curses the guests and shoos them away. Valencia asks Ella if she knows about Max's whereabouts. "No.". Ella answers.

The doubt is clear on Valencia's face however she doesn't question further.

"Its all Maximum's fault. Since she has entered this house, there has been trouble and misfortune." Anne says.

"Anne! Just because Max isn't here doesn't mean you can blame her. Just because she is adopted doesn't mean you can always curse her". Jeb says defending Max.

Max arrives running and quickly slows down seeing no one there, besides her family members.

"Its all your fault!". Anne screams and runs into the house leaving Max horrified and guilt stricken.

"I am sorry Mo-". Max starts to explain but is cut of by Valencia. "I don't need you creating a bigger scene, just come into the house". She says coldness in her voice. She grips Max's wrist where Fang had held tightly making Max whimper. Valencia drags Max into the house.

"You have proved to not be Valencia's and Jeb's daughter today!". Anne screams at Max as soon as they enter the house.

"Jeb should have never adopted you!". Anne yells at Max.

Tears blur Max's vision but she blinks them away.

She walks into her bedroom and finds Ella sitting on her bed already. Ella walks towards Max and wraps her into a sisterly hug.

Max sighs and hugs Ella back.

* * *

**Sooooo? How was it? R'N'R**

**If you have any questions please tell me. Any critical acclaim is welcome and so are suggestions and tips.**

**Tell me a book written by this author:**

**Lauren Kate**

**Winner gets a shout out in the chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeey everyone. I am back with another chapter. I am loving the good response and a big thanks to you all for that. I am so sorry for not updating lately. No I wasn't having a writers block neither did I abandon my story. I was moving houses and thats alot of work you see. But, I am back. So here you go**

**A big congrats to everyone who named a book by Lauren Kate correctly. The most common one was The Fallen Series. Personal Favourite. Shout out to : Katy, FaxLastsForever, MusicAnonymous, and crayzvegasgirl for getting that correct. Thanks everyone**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or its characters.**

**Everyone please check out my other story: The Darlings In Love. s/8986941/1/The-Darlings-In-Love**

* * *

**Chapter 3...**

* * *

She walks down the stairs of the palace. The chimes of anklets ringing through out house. Heels clicking on the glass floor. Monique Tiffany Hagen walked towards the kitchen. He black hair bouncing behind her. Walking into the kitchen, she grabs some chocolate out of the pantry and walks into the living room.

"WHY HAVEN'T YOU BOOKED MY TICKETS!?". Screamed Fang, frustration clear in his voice. His personal secretary cringes back, fear evident in his eyes.

Monique walks towards Fang and says smiling innocently at him "He did, I just cancelled them".

"Nudge, why are you doing this? You have to go back to LA today".

"I don't know why your so adamant to send me back. I love Arizona". Fang let out a sigh as he looked at his older sister.

"If it weren't for your wish, I would have never brought you here with me". Fang continued shaking his head in regret.

Fang could never say no to his elder sister.

* * *

Max walks out on to the backyard where her art works and equipment lay. She stalked over to her board and reached for a paint brush, anger and sadness in every movement of hers.

Whispers ran wildly around the place as neighbours gossiped among themselves. "Wow, she must be upset, she only paints when she's upset". "Heard, Ella's engagement was broken".

"Yeah, apparently they blamed her". Someone else updated.

"Hmm, she is adopted. Heard her mother was a druggie". Another lady whispered, the look of disgust on her face.

Jeb walks out of the house his ears taking in all the whispers and gossips. He marches towards Max and places his hand on her shoulder. With her back towards him he whispers.

"You may not be my biological daughter, yes you are adopted. But I have loved you like my own. I was foolish to agree to the marriage. I always had my suspicions about Mark. But, Ella seemed to be in a relationship with him, and if she loved him. Then, I couldn't do anything.". He explained to her softly trying to comfort her.

"Maximum, remember one thing. If you can look in the mirror and meet your eyes; then do not be ashamed of yourself".

Max turned and looked at Jeb, happiness shining in her brown eyes.

"Just 'cause everyone is gossiping, it doesn't mean you have to be ashamed of yourself". Jeb explained a smile on his face.

* * *

Max pulled on faded blue skinny jeans and white camisole topped of with a black leather jacket. She wrapped a black knit scarf around her neck as she slipped in to her favourite black vans.

Without informing anyone she jumped on to her bike and zoomed down the road. She jolted to a stop in front of the old church. This place was special to her. Her mum gave birth to her in this particular church.

Max remember her mum telling her stories before she turned into a drug addict. Her mum was raped, and got pregnant. On the day Max was given birth her mother was being chased and ran inside the church where she gave birth to Max.

* * *

"Fang, its mum's birthday today". Nudge whispered to Fang while they sat in the living room.

"You think I don't know". Fang replied.

"Take me to the church please". Nudge asked him desperateness in her voice. Her voice sounded so fragile and weak Fang thought she would break down right now.

"I am coming with you". Fang stated with a look of no nonsense.

* * *

Kneeling down Max binds her hands together and closes her eyes. Bowing her head down in front of the statue of Jesus.

"If I see that jerk of a face again, I am going to make him pay. How dare he accuse me.". Max rambled on and on about Fang.

"He's responsible for everything".

* * *

Fang and Nudge arrive at the church. Nudge stares at the old building which has been abandoned for years now. She wonders if anyone still comes here.

Fang follows Nudge into the church.

She is shocked to see a girl kneeling down and whispering. She kneels down next to her and prays for her mothers happiness.

Fang awkwardly stands in the middle of the church looking at his sister and the random stranger praying.

* * *

Max gets up and gasps suddenly surprised to see a beautiful girl praying right next to her. She smiles and turns around to walk out. Looking up she sees the guy who she was rambling on about...

Fang Ride.

She walks up to him and starts yelling at him.

"Who do you think you are! You destroyed my life and my sister's. Stuff you!".

Fang unmoved by her explosion turns around and walks off. Something shiny falls out of his jeans pocket as he walks unaware of it.

Nudge walks behind Max and puts her hand on Max's shoulder.

"Do you know where my brother went?".

"Oh. That dickhead was your brother? He left". Max replied venom in her voice.

Nudge laughs and walks out after muttering a thanks.

* * *

**Yes. I know, it wasn't the best. I promise it will get better. This chapter was kinda rushed sorry. **

**What was the something shiny that falls out of Fang's pockets? Will Max find it? **

**Name a book written by the author Jenny Valentine. **


	4. Important: Dont worry wont bore you

Heeeey everyone,

Yes, I am aware that you all hate me right now. Also no. This isn't an update unfortunately. However, I should be able to update in a day or two. I have something very big planned for you all, and I am extremely excited about it. I have been busy regarding this whole beta reading mess. If anyone doesn't mind beta reading my story, please get in contact with me.

- Miss Fallen-Talent :)


	5. Chapter 4

**Hola! How are you all doing? Hopefully good. Is there a beta reader out there, who could beta read my story? Unfortunately, i didnt get enough reviews :(**

**Reply to Guest Reviews:**

**Maxine-Vier - Thanks for reviewing :)**

**Congrats to Iilovebooks for getting the chapter quiz correct.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_**Previously On What Shall I Call This Love:**_

_"Who do you think you are! You destroyed my life and my sister's. Stuff you!"._

_Fang unmoved by her explosion turns around and walks off. Something shiny falls out of his jeans pocket as he walks unaware of it._

_Nudge walks behind Max and puts her hand on Max's shoulder._

_"Do you know where my brother went?"._

_"Oh. That dickhead was your brother? He left". Max replied venom in her voice._

_Nudge laughs and walks out after muttering a thanks._

* * *

Running after him, Max leaves the church behind. As she exits the ancient church,the sun light blinds her making her cringe back for a few seconds. She catches sight of him standing outside his car probably waiting for his sister.

"You can't leave like that". Max screams at him catching his attention.

"Why can't I? Don't forget your status and who I am". Fang replied coldness seeping into his low husky voice.

"We're in a church, everyone is equal here". She retorted with pride in evident in her words as she spoke them.

"I don't believe in God". Fang replied as his obsidian eyes clouded with an emotion that Max couldn't recognise.

" How can you not believe him, when he's the reason your who you are. Your The Fang Ride 'cause of God". Max stood tall, her voice firm.

"Fang Ride writes his own destiny". Fang responded turning around unfazed by Max's presence and existence.

Max was so angry at him. Who did he think he was? Fang Ride writes his own destiny. The fuck is he on about. Max punched him straight on the nose. A satisfaction reached Max as she heard a crunch.

Fang's eyes widened barely a centimetre as reality dawned onto him. Nudge came out just in time to see the scene unfold.

Fang simply got in the car and drove away with Nudge in the car worried about him.

* * *

Max enters the church to grab her wallet which she probably left in the church. A jingle echoed in the church as Max's vans stepped on something. She stepped back and knelt down.

Picking up the gold necklace which seemed to be a locket her chocolate brown eyes examined it. Her phone rang in her pocket as she answered it tucking away the silver locket.

* * *

Max enters the house her hands clenched into fists, rage fuming in her brown eyes. Ella gets up from the couch she was relaxing on and makes her way towards her little sister.

"Are you okay?". Ella asks Max calmly as she places her hand on Max's shoulder.

"Yeah, I am fine El. Don't worry". Max tells her and walks away leaving Ella concerned.

* * *

Fang sits down at his poolside. His eyes watch the water in the pool. He picks up his fork and is about to dig in however is interrupted with a loud bang.

The doors that seperate his bedroom and the poolside are now open, as a pumping and huffing Iggy stands there.

"Yo, Bro Nudge said to not eat that, since its not hot. She will bring up another plate". Iggy informed Fang.

Fang notices that Iggy's clothes are ripped and arches an eyebrow at his state.

" Well Fangles, lets just say, girls love the amazing Igster". Iggy said smirking.

"Are you telling me that, some chicks ripped your clothes apart in order to rape you, and those bruises on your neck and jaw are hickeys?". Fang questioned, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Well...you could say that". Iggy muttered

* * *

Jeb, Valencia and Anne sit in the living room discussing their accounts.

" Jeb, I am worried now, we have to do something. ". Valencia whispers to Jeb.

Jeb places his hand on Valencia's. "Don't worry, we will get through this".

"How about I take Ella and Max along with me".

Valencia turns toward and looks at Anne in shock. "NO! You will not take my daughters away from me. Anyways, how will that help?".

"Val, listen to me. Calm down. I will take good care of them. If I take them away, they wont be involved in these money dramas. People are already talking about Ella's broken wedding. Do you think they will be able to handle it when they find out that their parents are low on money? That their parents will have to sell their pharmacy just to keep them alive? They know how much you guys love the pharmacy. That pharmacy was your biggest dream. Do you really think Ella and Max will let you sell that?".

The look on Valencia's and Jeb's face told Anne she had hit a spot.

"Val, I think this is our only option".

"Fine".

* * *

"C'mon girls get packing". Anne ordered Ella and Max.

"What?Why?" They both asked at the same time. Ella and Max looked at each other and cracked up laughing.

"You two are coming back to LA with me".

"OMG! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!". Ella shrieked excitement in her voice.

"I am". Anne replied

* * *

**I do realise its short, and rushed, however hopefully you guys are nice enough to not attack me with tomatoes and eggs. I NEED A BETA READER.**

**Please review. I will only update if I get 4 reviews or more. **

**- Linera-Brooks Hathaway :)**


End file.
